


Breasts

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron had never seen breasts before





	Breasts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Ron had never seen a girl's breasts before.

Lavender had been anxious to show him.

He couldn't help but stare could he? They were rather large, more than a handful really, but pert like those girls in Charlie's magazine. Her nipples were a dusky rose color and the flesh was puckered and hard.

"Ron?"

"Blimey...."

Ron's cock twitched when Lavender took his hand and brought it to her breast. He bit his lip hard when he flexed his fingers and she moaned. It was all breathless and needy--he liked it.

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

Ron closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Her tongue slid instantly into his mouth and her hips shifted against his. He squeezed her breasts as he rubbed his erection against her hip.

"Hermione..." he breathed and his jaw snapped shut. "Lavender..."

She didn't seem to notice he said the wrong name...Or maybe he wasn't the only one thinking of someone else because when he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger she moaned a name.

It wasn't his...

"Professor Flitwick...do it again."


End file.
